Fan:Dark Temptation
Dark Temptation is the twenty-fourth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary ChaosGallantmon attacks Gallantmon. ChaosGallantmon uses "Attack Vent" (with 6,000 Attack Points) -- summons BlackGrowlmon. Growlmon appears & attacks BlackGrowlmon. ChaosGallantmon knocks out Gallantmon, but before ChaosGallantmon can finish him, Kurt wakes up in his apartment as he hears knocking at his door. Kurt opens the door, & it's Mira Watson. Mira introduces herself & tells Kurt that she's Morgan's friend, & reveals that she knows his name is Kurt Matsuki, & that he is Gallantmon. Kurt asks her how she heard that name. Mira tells him there are some people she knows who want to talk to him, important people in Washington, who want to know about the Digital World & Murmuxmon. But Kurt doesn't trust them, so he grabs his stuff & leaves the apartment. So Mira makes a call & informs her team that Phase One is negative, & tells them to move on to Phase Two as Kurt is heading for the bookstore. Johnny returns to Murmuxmon's lair. Murmuxmon isn't pleased that he didn't Vent TigerVespamon, but Johnny explains that they need him now that he's up against Sakuyamon, Gallantmon & Beelzemon. Johnny proposes to take Kurt's dad again, & this time he will force Kurt to fight for them. But Murmuxmon tells him no, & explains that he has a more direct approach in mind. Murmuxmon then warns Johnny that Derek is his decision, & it's on his head. Derek says to himself that nothing is going to stop him this time from getting his revenge on Gallantmon, then Derek rides off. Mako mentions to Keira about how much simpler it was when they first fought Murmuxmon - They were all on the same side, fighting the same enemy. They were fighting Monsters, not Ad-men. Mako informs Keira about Charlie. Keira says she's worried about Kurt, & asks if he will be ready when the time comes. Mako tells her he knows he will be. Keira says that if he trusts him, then she trusts him, too. Lauren enters the bookstore, wearing some getup, & goes right over to some books. Morgan & Tom try asking her what she's doing, but she just explains that she needs to do some reading up so she can be their friend again. Kurt enters the bookstore & informs Morgan & Tom about Mira, & thinks it might have been the FBI that she wanted him to talk to. Lauren overhears them. Morgan does a full scan of her laptop & learns that all of her Encrypted Files have been downloaded. They now believe that Mira must be working for the government. Morgan tries calling her, but Mira sees that it's Morgan calling & turns off the ringing, & tells herself that she's got to change this number. Mira & her men are in position, ready to make their move. Kurt senses a portal opening & heads on out. Mako explains to Keira that the only Holders Murmuxmon has left are TigerVespamon & Sleipmon, & FlameLucemon hasn't shown up yet, & Mako hasn't been able to find his twin yet. Beelzemon & Sakuyamon intercept some Minions. After taken out the Minions, they are then attacked by another Monster. Kurt arrives too late, as the Monster is destroyed before he could do anything. Kurt feels that he shouldn't have even bothered. Mako tells him he can get the next one. Kurt starts walking off, so Mako goes after him. Mako asks Kurt what's wrong with him, but then says to Kurt that he tells Keira what a great kid he is, & now he's acting like a jerk. Angry at Mako for calling him a jerk, Kurt says, sarcasmly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend Keira. I guess a kid doesn't really understand. Guess I don't know what it's like to be a REAL Digimon Holder." Mako just agrees with him, telling Kurt that he doesn't know what it's like being a REAL Digimon Holder, then tells Kurt to come back when he has it sorted out. So Kurt says, "If I come back", then takes off. Keira reminds Mako that this is how it started with Austin, before he betrayed them. Keira tells Mako not to set himself up for another disappointment. Kurt returns to the Hospital to see his dad. He sees someone looking over his father, it's Murmuxmon. Murmuxmon cures Takato, & Takato begins waking up. Kurt realizes that all this time it was really Murmuxmon who was talking to him & not his father, giving him advice, & it was Murmuxmon who told him to find the Deck & merge with the Digimon. Murmuxmon steps out while Kurt talks with Takato. Takato doesn't know what happened, nor knew he was even in the Hospital. Takato explains, when he was shaving in a cabin, he saw something in the Mirror. Kurt asks Takato something, but before Takato can answer, Takato returns to the same state he was in before. Murmuxmon tells Kurt that he's the only one who can bring him back, & all he has to do is Vent Beelzemon. Category:Fan fiction